hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Nnoitra Gilga
Nnoitra Gilga is the Quinto (5th) Espada in Aizen's army. Appearance: Nnoitra is a very tall man with a thin and lanky body. His face is frequently set in a huge smile which reveals his upper teeth. His black hair hangs past his shoulders, concealing the left side of his face and a large white eyepatch with one exposed dark gray eye. The eyepatch hides his mask fragments, consisting of a small set of jawbones and teeth surrounding his Arrancar hole. The tattoo signifying his rank as 5th Espada is located on his tongue. His clothing consists of a modified Arrancar jacket with an overblown spoon-like hood and an opening starting at the neckline, showing most of his midsection, and closing at his waist. He wears the standard hakama, but the ends of his pant legs close inside extended and curved boots. Personality: Personality-wise, Nnoitra is extremely rude and lecherous, accented by his snake-like eyes and perverted attitude towards women, rudely referring to them as "pet". He even went as far to ask Ulquiorra Cifer how well he "disciplined" a female prisoner. He is an extremely foul-mouthed man, and is also a firm believer in male chauvinism and openly insults (and regularly attacks) the 3rd Espada, Tier Harribel. His overall goal is to prove himself to be the absolute strongest of the Espada, not wishing to waste his time killing those he dubs "weak". However, he has no qualms attacking stronger opponents who are already injured, a trait both Konstantin and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez berate him for. He also loathes looking weak, and thus, will refuse all forms of assistance offered to him during an ongoing battle. He does, however, have at least some amount of concern for his sole Fracción's well-being, having attempted to warn Tesra to withdraw from battle after he determined via his Pesquisa that Syrio Renti was stronger than he had initially anticipated. One of Nnoitra's most notable characteristics is his insatiable bloodlust and hunger for battle. Nnoitra's idea of a fulfilling end to his life would be to die on his own two feet while drowning on his own blood. Because fighting is his way of life, he continually strives to be stronger, and he considers himself indebted to Aizen for allowing him to exceed his natural fighting limits. To appease his craving for a good fight, he even defies a direct order from Aizen to patiently lie in wait for Konstantin and his friends when they try to infiltrate Las Noches. In his later moments during his battle with Syrio, he begins to show signs of weakness and desperation, and becomes increasingly frustrated over his inability to overcome the powerful captain. This stems from an inferiority complex he developed while serving as 8th Espada, due to his apparent inability to beat his opponents. Whenever his opponents refuse to kill him during a battle, particularly Syrio, Nnoitra takes it as a direct affront to his pride, because in his mind, Syrio seems to think of him as his equal or superior, proving he wishes to be treated as equally as every other opponent he has treated. Ironically, he treated virtually every one of his opponents the same way, unfairly and through dishonorable methods. He also does not hesitate to use any means - even unfair ones - in order to prove his superiority on the battlefield. Abilities: Master Swordsman: Nnoitra is highly masterful with his unique Amber blade. He used his skill to become somewhat of a savage brute, as the lack of true law on Aizen's court allowed him plenty of opportunity to engage in battle against Mirror Beings and other Arrancar alike. He effortlessly wields his large blade with ease, taking advantage of its unique shape to maximize his attacks. He is equally capable of using it as a ranged projectile as he is using it as a melee weapon. He is commonly seen using brute strength to hack down an enemy's defense. Enhanced Hierro: Nnoitra holds the self-proclaimed title of the strongest Hierro of all Arrancar (including the Espada past and present), allowing him to withstand almost any attack with no sign of injury. However, Syrio eventually found the necessary requirements to harm him after a brief trial-and-error duel; sharpening his Amber Pressure in order to cut through Nnoitra's Hierro. This shows that while his Hierro is strong, all the opponent has to do in order to overcome it is "adapt" to its density with their own Amber Pressure. Indice Radar: Nnoitra is capable of using an advanced version of Pesquisa. While the technique normally works by entering a meditative state and functioning like sonar, all Nnoitra needs to do is put his hand to a grounded surface. His Pesquisa is even able to gauge the amount of Amber power an enemy has, which he uses to identify potentially strong opponents. Cero: His Cero attacks are uniquely golden, and are fired from the tip of his tongue as opposed to using his hands or fingers like most other Arrancar do. Immense Amber Power: Nnoitra has an incredibly high Amber Pressure, and is able to fight on par with Syrio, a captain well known for high Amber Pressure. It is because of this high Amber power that Nnoitra has strong Hierro. He is just below the power level of the top four Espada, who are strong enough to destroy Las Noches simply by releasing their power. His Amber Pressure is yellow. Enhanced Strength: Despite his thin and fragile appearance, Nnoitra is frighteningly strong, and can put a lot of destructive power behind his large blade with devastating results. By spinning his blade by the chain-link, he can create whirlwinds. Sonído: Nnoitra has been shown to use Sonído in battle, but his skill level with the technique is unknown. He is fast enough to overwhelm a battle-worn Konstantin using his Bankai. Blade: Santa Teresa: Nnoitra's blade is uniquely different from the blades of many of the other Espada since, unlike the basic sword shape of most Arrancar, Santa Teresa takes the form of a giant axe-like weapon bearing two crescent moon-shaped blades fused together at the backs, with a large looped chain connected to the shaft at the end of the handle. The chain is connected to Nnoitra's waist, allowing him to perform long-ranged attacks. During Nnoitra's time as the 8th Espada, it had only one crescent moon blade, as opposed to the two that it features now. Resurreción: The release command is Pray. Nnoitra gathers Amber energy, forming a yellow aura around him and creating a small shockwave. He then lifts Santa Teresa over his head and says the release command, which causes Amber energy to flow out from the empty space of the top blade. In this form, Nnoitra gains an extra set of arms, which take on an insect-like carapace and clawed hands, with each hand holding a large scythe-like weapon as well. The scythes themselves resemble the appendages of a praying mantis, and have a small golden tassel at the end of each staff. He also gains a golden marking extending from his forehead to below his right eye, as well as a pair of horns on his head resembling a crescent moon, with his left horn longer than his right. He gains several white, tendril-like appendages around his torso which extend over the sides of his abdomen. His Hollow mask also changes, becoming torn, with the teeth extending over the hole itself. The weapons are used by him to both defend and then rapidly attack his opponent, as seen in his fight with Syrio. Resurreción Special Ability: Instantaneous Limb Regeneration: Nnoitra can grow an extra set of arms for a total of six. He keeps one set hidden, which he can grow out instantly to perform surprise attacks. Weapon Generation: Nnoitra can grow his scythe-like weapons out of the folds of his wrists, allowing him to replace lost or damaged weapons easily. Enhanced Strength: In this state, his strength is enhanced even further, allowing him to overwhelm Syrio during their battle. High-Speed Regeneration: Nnoitra has the rare ability to instantly heal injuries while in his released from. The power also allows him to regenerate severed limbs. However, the weakness of High-Speed Regeneration is that it cannot heal injuries to his internal organs or the brain, and will cease working once either scenario occurs. Gallery: Nnoitra2.jpg Nnoitra3.jpg Category:Arrancar Category:Espada